Fazbear: Legend of the Lost Suit
Fazbear: Legend of the Lost Suit is a game based on Jamestown: Legend of the Lost Colony, a vertical scrolling bullet-hel* shoot-em-up(or shmup). The game has multiple ships(meaning spaceship type stuff) that you can use in many different ways. Plot You are Freddy Fazbear; the icon of the pizzeria. You find out that the suit the company was going to use, a Golden Freddy suit, has been stolen by aliens. You must now get it back using different ships. That's it. Ships(Default Ships) Beam Beam is the default ship, and the easiest to control. It is a decent ship speed wise, and it's special is a medium-sized beam that slows you down but deals quite a bit of damage. You can hold it down for as long as you like, but that is not recommended, as it slows you down. Freddy Fazbear is the character you use. Charge Charge is the second ship you unlock, which is unlocked by beating the first boss of the game. The Charge ship is fairly easy to use, and while you are using this ship(without using the special) a ball charges up and when you press the special button it shoots it. It does not affect your speed. Bonnie is the character that uses it. Gunner The Gunner ship is the third you unlock, and is unlocked by not letting go of the fire button for an entire game. The gunner is fairly difficult to use, as wherever you move, that's where the special shoots. Unlike the other ships, you don't need to press the special button. The special happens by moving whichever direction. Chica controls this ship. Bomber The Bomber ship is the last ship you unlock in the game, and it is unlocked by beating the second last level. It fires bombs and it's special detonates them. It's speed is not changed when using the special. Foxy controls this ship. Ships(DLC, Free to Edit) The creator will decide who the driver is if you use a canon character- Fanon characters do not need permission! Skullcrusher(Name of Ship) (Info on ship and who drives) Skullcrusher is a ship that has very high speed(which isn't exactly important since all you need to do is dodge the bullets and fire) and his special shoots beams in all directions but greatly decreases his speed, so use that only as a last resort or to deal lots of damage. The driver is The Puppet. Mast-er B-Day Box The Mast-er B-Day Box is a very fast and weak ship which looks like the Puppet's box with the mast and the back of a pirate ship. It doesn't do very good in battle, but, if all your ships are down, you can use it's secret weapon: Self-Destruct. It is piloted by Golden Toy Foxy. Soul Sucker The soul sucker is slow, but does a TON of damage. It is piloted by Slender and looks like a dark cloud of crying souls. Hare-Raiser The Hare-raiser is a high speed, high damage, low health ship acting as a glass cannon. It looks like a giant brown hare with antlers and wings, acting as sails. On the bottom of its feet are little rocket boosters to help it go fast. It's special is a giant ball of electricity and death, fired when you press space too many times. When it uses it's special, dubbed 'Overheat Overdrive', you cant dish out more bullets for 10 seconds. Driven by Hannah Hare. Levels(And their bosses) Journey Across the States This level is the first level in the game. The setting is a variety of settings, the most common being a city on fire. You may also go across plains. The boss for this level is Shadow Freddy. He fires two beams simultaneously on the left and right sides. He also fires barrages of bullets(pink dots) that follow you for a bit until he releases the bullets. Once you beat this level, you unlock the "Charge" ship. (More Levels coming soon!) Category:Games Category:Work in progress